<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasures of the Flesh (Kinktober 2020) by fakesmichael (ColoredGayngels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755192">Pleasures of the Flesh (Kinktober 2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/fakesmichael'>fakesmichael (ColoredGayngels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Poly, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Kinktober, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/fakesmichael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020 fills<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/kinktober2020">Kinktober's Twitter</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free/Meg Turney, Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Michael Jones/Ray Narvaez Jr., Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey, Jeremy Dooley/Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Meg Turney, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knifeplay (Jack/Ryan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jack Pattillo/Ryan Haywood<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Knife Play, Mild Blood and Injury, Female Jack Pattillo, Vaginal Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack revels in the relative ease with which she can get someone under her knife. This time, it’s Ryan, laying relaxed on his stomach as he lets Jack paint his back red. She drags the blade along in little loops and curves, cultivating a garden along his shoulder blades, a vineyard down his spine. Ryan moans softly at a particularly deep cut, muscles flexing under Jack’s fingers.</p><p>She knows he’s hard, basks in the knowledge as she cuts over spots she knows to be more sensitive. She teases the knife along the top of his jeans, fingers following suit before dipping in to stroke his ass.</p><p>“Roll over,” she says, climbing off of his thighs. He does, lifting his hips so Jack can help shimmy his jeans and boxers off. She strips out of her own clothes before getting back on top of him, stroking him a few times and sliding down onto his cock. She rolls her hips in sure, even movements, continuing her artwork on his chest as she rides him. She flicks the tip of the knife across one nipple.</p><p>Ryan’s hips buck up sharply, knocking her forward, and he takes the opportunity to flip them over and drive his cock into her. The knife clatters to the floor and with her hands now free, Jack grips Ryan’s shoulders, drags her sharp nails up his back to reopen any cuts that might’ve stopped bleeding. Each one has Ryan’s hips stuttering, short, hard thrusts against her, hitting that spot every time until she’s spasming around him, milking him for all he’s worth.</p><p>They lay there for a minute, catching their breaths. Ryan finally gets up to grab his discarded shirt to wipe them both down. When he spots the bloody pattern on the sheets, he groans. “Flowers? Are you serious? I’m gonna have these until the next time I respawn!”</p><p>“You said I could play, not what I could and couldn’t do.”</p><p>Ryan slumps in defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sounding (Ryan/Jeremy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood<br/>Characters: Jeremy Dooley, Ryan Haywood<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Sounding, Handjobs, Handcuffs, Gags, Aftercare</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryan circles Jeremy with a predatory grin. The younger is sitting pretty on his knees, wrists bound behind his back, gag in his mouth, a ring snug at the base of his flushed cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’ve been good so far, I’ll be nice.” Ryan picks up one of the slim metal rods lying on the bedside table. “We’ll start small.” He coats the rod thoroughly in lube before moving to kneel in front of Jeremy. With a harsh grip to steady the bobbing dick, Ryan slides the sound into Jeremy’s hole unceremoniously. Jeremy moans softly in pain, but he doesn’t tap out so Ryan keeps going, pushing it until where he knows the stopping point to be. He gives it a few twists and tugs until he’s satisfied, then pulls it back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He repeats the process with the next size up, then the one a few sizes bigger than that. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a punishment, after all, and Ryan knows Jeremy can take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy is squirming, cock leaking, by the time Ryan picks up the final sound - a rod two sizes bigger than Jeremy is used to. “Are you ready?” Ryan asks. Jeremy nods, pushing his hips out to Ryan. He chuckles at the lad’s eagerness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan kneels once more, lubing up the sound, and presses it gently into the tip of Jeremy’s cock. He makes a startled sound, hips flinching slightly away, but Ryan continues. He’s not quite and inch in when a pained gurgle escapes Jeremy’s throat. When Ryan looks up, tears are streaming down Jeremy’s cheeks. Ryan’s hand stills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to stop?” Jeremy shakes his head, but snaps his fingers twice, signalling Ryan to slow down. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t push the sound in any further, instead gently moving it up and down to get Jeremy used to the stretch. After a minute or so, the tears stop, a soft moan filling the air. A single snap rings out, and Ryan grins, slowly beginning to slide the sound deeper once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he gets it all the way in. He releases the sound, letting it sit snugly inside Jeremy. Hand now free, Ryan wraps his fingers in Jeremy’s hair, yanking his head back and jerking his cock around the sound. Jeremy moans and pants, desperate to come, bucking his hips as best as he can in his position. It doesn’t take long before his dick spasms in Ryan’s hand, come leaking out around the sound. His moans shift back from pleasured to pained, and only then does Ryan stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s careful as he removes the sound, unbuckles the ring, removes the cuffs and gag. With all of the toys set aside to be cleaned up later, Jeremy collapses into Ryan’s arms, exhausted. Ryan holds him tight, lifting him so they can lay in bed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good for me, Jeremy, you did so well.” He carries on with the soft praises until Jeremy’s breath evens out. Ryan strokes his hair and kisses his temple before dozing off himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Orgasm Denial (Geoff/Gavin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Geoff Ramsey/Gavin Free<br/>Characters: Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Handjobs, Ice Play, Cock Cages, Orgasm Denial, Punishment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Geoffrey-” Gavin whines, stumbling to keep up with the man as he drags the lad to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘Geoffrey’ me, Gavin. You’re absolutely unbelievable.” Geoff yanks open the passenger door and all but throws Gavin into the front seat, storming around to get in the car himself. “Trying to fuck some rando in the bathroom of my own club? What do you have to say for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was pretty, and a flirt, and you were ignoring me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignoring you?!” Geoff slams on the brakes, swerving to avoid hitting another car in his bewilderment. “I was working, you idiot! If you had waited five more minutes, I would’ve fucked you in the office if you needed it that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin slumps in his seat, pouting. “Maybe I wouldn’t have needed it so bad if you hadn’t been such a bloody tease before you wandered off,” he mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geoff splutters. “You think I’m a tease? Fine, I’ll show you a tease. When we get home, you’re going straight to my room and stripping down. You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch yourself. Am I understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin nods, earning himself a warning glare. “Yes, sir.” Satisfied, Geoff spends the rest of the short drive to the penthouse in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride is tense, and as soon as the door opens to the apartment, Geoff gives Gavin a shove. “Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin does as he’s told, heading straight for the master bedroom and stripping down to nothing. Plopping down on the end of the bed, he fusses with his cuticles as he waits for whatever punishment he’s earned himself. When Geoff finally joins him, he’s carrying a cock cage, a towel, and a bowl of ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately feels all of the regret he hadn’t earlier that night. He’d tried to get off with some guy who hadn’t even been that good, and now he doesn’t get to get off at all. Bloody fantastic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shifts up the bed until he can lay somewhat comfortably along it. Geoff wastes no time setting to work, spitting in his hand before grabbing Gavin’s cock and jerking it. Neither says a word as Geoff brings Gavin to full hardness, working him to the edge. Gavin keeps his mouth firmly clamped shut, only letting the occasional muffled groan slip through. For a moment, as he nears his peak, he considers staying silent and letting himself come, but that would only make things worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp twist of Geoff’s wrist later, Gavin gasps out, “M’gonna come.” Geoff lets go like he’s been burned, quickly replacing his hand with an ice cube. He starts it at the tip, sliding it down around the shaft and pressing it into the base to further stave off Gavin’s impending orgasm. He keeps going until Gavin’s soft, then further until the ice has completely melted. Geoff dries Gavin off with the towel, then tosses it aside and goes right back to jacking Gavin off. A strangled moan escapes his throat as Geoff brings him back up, closer, closer- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geoff-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the hand is replaced with ice, softening Gavin until melted. And then the process begins again. And again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the fifth ice cube, Gavin’s squirming, trying not to cry. His dick is cold and he’s so pent up, so much more than before they went out. Geoff reaches back towards the bowl, but this time he picks up the cage. The ring fits snugly around Gavin’s balls, not too tight, and before he can even think about trying to get hard again, Geoff feeds his cock into the tube, locking it in place with a sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>click.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The chain with the key is looped around Geoff’s neck, and Geoff takes a moment to tidy any remaining mess before rolling Gavin onto his side. He snuggles up behind the lad, pulling the blankets over their shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Gavin tries to roll over, but Geoff holds him firmly in place. “Go to sleep, Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin huffs but settles into Geoff’s chest anyway. He’s more than exhausted from the teasing and denial, and sleep claims him quickly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breath Play (Jack/Michael)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Jack Pattillo/Michael Jones<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo, Michael Jones<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Choking, Vaginal Sex, Light Mommy Kink, Light Degradation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael feels a little weird slipping the choker over his head to rest comfortably around his throat, but honestly, what’s one more insecurity on top of the mountain of worries he already has cluttering his mind? He fusses with it to make sure it’s on right before he leaves his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a soft sigh of relief when he sees the place is completely empty aside from Jack on the couch. She looks up from her book when she hears him enter, eyes flicking from his face to his throat then back again, taking in the silent signal. She beckons him over and he sits beside her. She pulls Michael in close so he can rest his head on her shoulder as she reads. Her free hand rubs his thigh gently, moving every so often to turn the page. It’s a comfortable silence, broken only by an occasional chuckle from Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short while, she marks her page and closes the book, setting it on the table. Jack stands, guiding Michael up with her, and leads him to his own bedroom. She sits him down on the foot of the bed and strokes his curls. “Do you want to talk about it, sweetie?” Michael shakes his head. “Just need to be good?” A nod. “Alright. Get undressed and lay down for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nods again, shimmying out of his clothes and tossing them aside before laying down as instructed. Jack does the same, climbing onto the bed and crawling over him. “You just stay there and be good for me, Michael. I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts with a gentle hold on his cock, stroking him slowly and steadily until he’s fully hard. From there, she shifts forward, lowering herself onto him, riding him nice and slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael mons, trying to grab Jack’s waist, but she pins his arms down beside his head. “Nuh uh, you just relax and be pretty for mommy.” A choked sound escapes his throat. “Is that it? You need to be mommy’s dumb little toy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nods frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack speeds up her hips. One of her hands plants itself on his throat, right over the choker, delicate yet strong fingers pressing into the sides. “Let’s clear that head of yours, then, so you can be all empty and dumb for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each harder squeeze, Michael can feel his thoughts drifting away, replaced by only the soft fuzz of the need to breath, the need to be good, until the edges of his vision start fading. He slaps the bed twice and Jack releases her grip, grinding down on his cock faster. She tightens around him and he grabs her hipsc slamming her down as he comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gently lays atop Michael, letting his softening cock slip out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a sweet boy, Michael.” She strokes his cheek fondly. “Do you feel better now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Michael says, a little hoarse. Everything is quiet now, far away, and he doesn’t really notice or care as Jack cleans them up and settles beside him. She lifts his head gently, removing the choker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting me, Michael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael simply hums, dozing off. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Boot Worship (Ryan/Jeremy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood<br/>Characters: Jeremy Dooley, Ryan Haywood<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Boot Worship, Boot Licking, Mild Blood, Foot (Boot?) Jobs, Come Eating, Dom/Sub</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s as Jeremy’s contemplating how lame it is that Ryan’s working on one of their designated play days that the bedroom door slams open. He startles from where he’s lounging on Ryan’s bed, phone falling from his hand as the man himself storms in. He’s splattered with blood, head to toe, and he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The single word has Jeremy off the bed, naked, and on his knees at Ryan’s feet in record time. Ryan plants himself at the end of the bed and crosses one leg over the other, presenting one bloodied boot to Jeremy. “Clean it. No hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands fly behind his back, gripping his own wrists to obey, and he leans forward. The first lick is tentative, the bitter taste of leather and dried blood exploding across his tongue, but he dives into his task eagerly, desperately wanting to be good. One of Ryan’s hands tangles into Jeremy’s short hair, not guiding, just holding, pulling occasionally. Jeremy sighs at the light pressure, dick twitching against his thigh. Each broadick gets him harder and, by the time he’s finished the first boot, he’s leaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan doesn’t say a word, merely switches legs so Jeremy can lick the other one clean. This time, it’s a quick, sloppy job while still making sure not to miss a spot. When he’s finished, he sits back on his heels so Ryan can assess his work. All Jeremy gets is a hum and a nod, as well as an order to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays, not even flinching when Ryan plants one foot on the floor and rests the other on Jeremy’s dick. Another nod has Jeremy bucking his hips, rutting into the rough texture belonging to the sole of Ryan’s boot. It hurts, but it’s not enough to turn him off, so he keeps going. His eyes slip shut, but not before he sees Ryan use his free hand to pull out his own cock and start jerking himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the friction and the slick sounds of Ryan’s hand, it doesn’t take long for Jeremy to tense up. “Ry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy follows the order with ease, spilling over the boot on his cock, and Ryan follows suit, his own hot seed landing onJeremy’s nose and cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean it up,” Ryan orders again, lifting his once-again-messied shoe. So Jeremy leans forward again, tongue out, tasting his own come on the leather. His dick twitches in vain at the new taste, but he ignores it, finishing his task quickly. “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy preens at the small praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go wash up, Lil J.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t wanna do it?” he asks, swiping his thumb across his cheek and sucking it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan rolls his eyes. “Go. I’ll still be here when you get back.” He ruffles Jeremy’s hair and shoos him off to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Free Use (Multi, Jeremy/Gavin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free, Light Ryan Haywood/Gavin Free, Light Geoff Ramsey/Gavin Free<br/>Characters: Jeremy Dooley, Gavin Free, Ryan Haywood, Geoff Ramsey<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Free Use, Implied Universal Consent, Trans Man Gavin Free, Vaginal Sex, Feminization</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy considers himself a very lucky man when he spies one lovely Gavin Free washing the dishes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s doing it in a skirt, no less. It’s all too easy to press up behind him, slide his hands up the front of the skirt to tease at Gavin’s bare pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feelin’ like a whore today, Free?” Jeremy teases rubbing slow circles over Gavin’s clit. “Dress up all pretty just for one of us to ruin you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shudders, knees going weak at the sensations. He sets down the dishes he’s holding and turns off the faucet. He tries to turn around, but Jeremy stops him with a hand on his back, pressing him forward into the counter. Jeremy undoes his belt and jeans as fast as he can, flipping the ungodly short skirt over Gavin’s ass, and pushes into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twin groans fill the kitchen as Jeremy bottoms out. He sets a slow grind, more teasing than anything, and his hands find their way up Gavin’s shirt to play with his nipples. Time is meaningless as Jeremy ruts into Gavin’s tight, wet heat, calloused hands running over smooth skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ryan comes in for a diet coke, he gives Jeremy a smirk and a nudge before grabbing Gavin by the hair and turning his head for a sloppy kiss. He sets his can on the counter so he can reach into Gavin’s skirt as well, play with his clit before sliding thick fingers back to where he and Jeremy are joined. He rubs the sensitive flesh around the thick cock inside the lad. Gavin whimpers into Ryan’s mouth, cunt spasming around Jeremy. Ryan’s fingers leave the skirt and press to Gavin’s lips to be licked clean, then wiped on jeans. Ryan claps Jeremy on the shoulder and picks up his can, leaving the kitchen without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s shortly replaced by Geoff coming in to make dinner. He chuckles at the sight of his boys and carries on with his task, dancing around the pair as he prepares a quick meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s halfway through plating some chicken and vegetables when he gives Jeremy a tap. “Finish up with him. I want a pretty doll on my cock while we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy nods, drawing his hips back and slamming forward into Gavin. Gavin yelps, leaning harder against the counter as Jeremy fucks him to completion, pulling out and using Gavin’s skirt to wipe himself off before putting his cock away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Jeremy joins the remainder of the crew at the table. Geoff motions for a wobbly-kneed Gavin to serve dinner as he sits and pulls his cock out of his slacks. Gavin sets the plates down and takes his seat in Geoff’s lap. Geoff drags the fabric of the skirt up, showing off Gavin’s filled, still-leaking pussy to the crew as they enjoy their meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy is a very lucky man indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breeding (Geoff/Gavin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Geoff Ramsey/Gavin Free<br/>Characters: Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Trans Male Gavin, Breeding, Vaginal Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Mentions of Birth Control, Feminization of a Trans Male Character, Light Daddy Kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner is simple, yet satisfying, and once the dishes have been cleared from the table, specifically from in front of Geoff, he stands. The motion knocks Gavin forward so he’s bent over the table, skirt still bunched up around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty slut for us today,” Geoff sneers, snapping his hips into Gavin. “Gonna have to reward whoever got you this, it’s barely clothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-Jack… She got it fo-for me, Gavin stutters out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack’s been a very good girl, then.” He reaches forward and grabs a handful of Gavin’s already mussed hair, dragging the lad’s head back. “Just like you’re going to be for me, right, Gavvy? Gonna be a good girl for Daddy while I fill you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gavin gasps, fingers scrambling for purchase on the table. Geoff fucks him harder, making sure Gavin’s hips hit the edge of the table hard enough to bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna get you nice and full, get you ready to have my babies.” Gavin moans loudly at that. “Might just keep you full and pregnant all the time, since all you do is behind the scenes work anyway. Can you imagine it? Your whole team out on a job while you stay home and play housewife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words are enough to have Gavin coming, clenching even tighter around Geoff’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so eager for it, already trying to milk me- fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pushes his hips back and meets Geoff in one final thrust and Geoff loses control, bucking wildly as he pumps his seed into Gavin’s womb, right alongside whatever was leftover from Jeremy’s turn before dinner. Geoff doesn’t bother cleaning up either, simply pulls out and wipes himself down with the skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives Gavin a smack on the ass. “Go see Jack and get cleaned up. No babies in my crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pouts, barely holding back a whine. The image of himself filled to bursting with Geoff’s children is seared into his mind as he wanders off down the hall for a Plan B.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Menophilia  (Jeremy/Michael)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones<br/>Characters: Jeremy Dooley, Michael Jones<br/>Tags: Fantasy Setting, Menophilia/Period Kink, Cunnilingus, Blood Mention, Vampires, Trans Male Michael Jones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy peeks over his shoulder from where he’s preparing potion ingredients. “You good?” he calls into the other room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael, his roommate, sort of half-waddles into the workshop, a familiar smell drifting in with him. “Yeah, yeah, I uh…” He looks down at his feet. “I forgot to make more of my, my um… Aw, fuck it.” He rolls his eyes. “I forgot to make more contraceptive potions and now my god damn cycle has started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy stares at him, dumbly. “Your what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael groans. “My menstrual cycle, idiot. I wasn’t born a guy and now I’m bleeding out of my fucking cunt because I was a dumbass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy’s embarrassed now, too. They hadn’t lived together for very long, so obviously there would be things they didn’t know about each other. After all, Michael still doesn’t know about Jeremy’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>condition.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t know. Is there anything you can do about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cool, man. Just gotta wait it out for a few days, maybe take a pain potion for these godawful cramps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, the smell of blood goes from a faint draft to a wave crashing through Jeremy. He holds back a groan as the cravings start to overtake him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could uh… help you out with that?” Jeremy says before he can stop himself. He finally turns to face his roommate, adjusting his jaw a little bit as his fangs push out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy clears his throat. “You can say no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spit it out, Jeremy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could eat you out.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, I heard that orgasms can help with that kind of… stuff,” he finishes lamely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Michael puts his hands on his hips. “What about the whole, y’know, blood thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” He flashes Michael his fangs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit.” A deep flush overtakes Michael’s face, spreading down his neck and into his shirt. “Fuck, uh, yeah, sure. Let’s do it. Fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither moves for a minute, unsure of how to proceed, until another wave of that sweet stench hits Jeremy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh-” Michael starts. He doesn’t get to finish, though, because Jeremy wraps his arms around Michael’s waist and hoists the man over his shoulder. “Holy fuck, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coppery scent of Michael’s blood is even stronger from here, so Jeremy makes a beeline for his bedroom. He tosses Michael down on his bed, yanking his pants off. He sniffs the bloodied fabric until it’s too much, the cravings driving him forward to bury his face between Michael’s thighs an lap up every last drop of sweet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> liquid gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael tastes absolutely divine. Somehow, this blood is better than any he’s ever had, even straight from the vein. He can’t explain it. It’s downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>intoxicating.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above him, Michael is gasping and writhing, hands fisted in Jeremy’s sheet. He tries to shove his hips in closer to Jeremy’s mouth, but Jeremy just drapes his slender thighs over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes sure to get every last bit off the skin of Michael’s supple cunt, then drives his tongue in to collect whatever is still inside. It’s fresh and sweet and warm. As a new wave escapes Michael’s womb onto Jeremy’s eager tongue, he moans, and it takes all of his willpower and more not to bite into Michael’s sensitive skin and just drink. Instead, he focuses on his lips and tongue, licking and sucking, bringing Michael to orgasm over and over, until nothing is left and Michael tries to push him off. Jeremy pulls back, lowering Michael’s legs and licking his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeremy,” Michael pants, eyes closed as he catches his breath. “We need to do that the rest of the week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Maybe you should stop taking those potions,” Jeremy teases, nipping gently at Michael’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pegging (Jack/Jeremy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jack Pattillo/Jeremy Dooley<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Strap Ons, Vibrating Dildos, Pegging, Dom/Sub, Degradation, Prostate Milking, Coming Untouched</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Poor little thing,” Jack coos meanly, looking down at Jeremy. He’s on his knees for her, wide, pleading eyes making an attempt to penetrate her soul. “Master’s not here to fuck you, so what, I’ve got to do it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” She walks over to her drawer of toys, pulling out a harness and a bright pink dildo. “I’ll fuck you, but that’s how you come. No touching. Clear?”</span>
</p><p><span>Jeremy nods. Jack knows she’s being mean, but with his usual dom out of town, Jeremy’s needy. </span> <span>Quite frankly, she wants to keep him that way, torture Ryan when he gets home with the neediest sub on the planet, but that’d be unfair to Jeremy.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Bend over the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy scrambles to his feet, stripping out of his clothes and obeying. Jack doesn’t even bother undressing, simply steps into the harness and fastens it around her hips. When she looks over at Jeremy, he’s already wet and open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a presumptuous, needy bitch, getting yourself ready before asking,” she scolds. “I’ll let it slide right now, but don’t think you’re getting away with it from Ryan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, no touching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Jack slides her cock into Jeremy’s waiting hole. He makes a futile attempt at pushing up onto his hands for leverage, but Jack grabs his wrists and bulls them behind his back. She fucks him methodically, almost clinically. It’s enough to get him worked up, but not enough to get off unless she changes her pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy moans, wiggles his hips, tries to push back onto the silicone inside him, tries to fight Jack’s rhythmic thrusts. He’s starting to get restless, starting to whine, and god damn, how does Ryan put up with such a little brat? Jack rolls her eyes at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she decides he’s had enough teasing, she angles her hips to where she knows she’ll be hitting his prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she flips the switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dildo springs to life, vibrating inside of Jeremy, against that spot, and he comes instantly, spilling over the sheets. Jack doesn’t stop, milking him for all he’s worth. She pushes in to the base and simply sits there, letting the vibrations send Jeremy over the edge a second time, remaining unmoving until he’s had his third, final, dry orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only pulls out when Jeremy taps out, breath heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, Jeremy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy lays there, panting, but a small “thank you” makes its way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Somnophilia (Jeremy/Ryan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood<br/>Characters: Jeremy Dooley, Ryan Haywood<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Dom/Sub Themes, Somnophilia, Anal Sex, Plugs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryan gets home late. So late, in fact, it could be considered early. In true Vagabond fashion, he enters the penthouse and, subsequently, his bedroom, completely silently. And, in true needy sub fashion, Jeremy is sprawled out on Ryan’s bed, fast asleep, blankets barely covering him. Ryan chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulls back the covers, Jeremy is wet, open, and plugged, just like he was told. Ryan strokes his bare ass in admiration. The lad really is a good boy, tries so hard to prove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s gentle as he works the plug out, setting it aside without Jeremy stirring. He strips quietly, hanging up his jacket and dumping his clothes in the hamper. He climbs onto the bed, over his boy, and sinks into him slowly, taking care not to wake him. It’s just a slow rut, a deep grind, just enough to get Ryan off quick and dirty. He grabs the plug before pulling out, replacing his cock with it to keep his boy full until the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Watersports (Geoff/Michael)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Geoff Ramsey/Michael Jones<br/>Characters: Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Daddy Kink, Little!Michael, Age Play, Watersports, Coming in Pants, Coming Untouched, Brat!Michael</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael is content to sit on the beanbag chair in the corner of Geoff’s office, quietly playing his DS while Geoff works. He’s just about done winning another round of Mario Kart when he feels that familiar pressure in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geoff dosn’t even look up from his work. “Not now, buddy, Daddy’s busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” He starts up another race, focusing intensely on trying to avoid traffic obstacles. He comes in third this time, frustration flaring for a moment. Queueing up another, he takes a deep breath. His focus wavers, though, as the pressure builds. He comes in fourth. A small groan escapes him, but Geoff still doesn’t look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” He tries again. “I gotta go potty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geoff sighs. “When I’m done with this, we can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s frustration is building alongside his need to pee. He knows the denial is part of the game, but he needs to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his DS and stands from the beanbag, stomping with socked feet to where Geoff is sitting. He pulls the rolling chair back from the desk and plops himself into Geralt’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael-” Geoff warns, but he doesn’t have a chance before Michael lets go. Piss soaks through Michael’s underwear and shortalls into Geoff’s slacks, and Michael lets out a satisfied sigh. Geoff groans beneath him, hands clamping down on Michael’s waist so he can drag the lad forward to grind against his hardon. When the stream finally trickles to a stop, Michael looks down at Geoff innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I had to go,” he says, almost smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, you sure did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael wiggles a little bit, trying to grind against Geoff’s dick, but the erection is nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came! That made you come in your fucking pants!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your mouth,” Geoff growls, but Michael just laughs at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you gonna do about it? You can’t punish me for having an accident.” He grins in triumph. He’s right, and Geoff knows it. “Can I have a bath now, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geoff just sighs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dacryphilia (Ryan/Jack)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Jack Pattillo/Ryan Haywood<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo/Ryan Haywood<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Vibrators, Rope Bondage, Overstimulation, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dom/Sub, Mentions of Aftercare</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack’s been tied down on her vibrator for what feels like hours as Ryan’s been organizing the playroom. She’s lost track of how many orgasms she’s had, and she’s positive her perfectly-done makeup has run completely down her face by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s just about at her breaking point when Ryan puts up the last toy. He approaches her as one more orgasm rips through her. Fresh, hot tears spill over her cheeks and she chokes on a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a good girl, go on, let it out,” Ryan encourages. “Will you be okay if I turn it down, not off?” Jack nods, sniffling. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He switches the vibrator to its lowest setting, Jack sighing in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty like this, Jackie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sniffs again. “R-really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan chuckles, wiping a tear off her chin. “Yeah. All ruined for me, ready to do whatever you’re told.” He undoes his belt and fly before pulling out his cock. He feeds it to Jack, pushing in all the way until her nose is buried in his crotch. She chokes on it, more tears welling up in her eyes. Ryan fucks her throat, seemingly reveling in the tears and mascara tracks on her porcelain skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The motion of Ryan’s hips rocks her back and forth across the vibrator, gentle sensation shooting up her spine. It hurts, with the slightest sliver of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loses track of time, coming out of her thoughts when Ryan grabs her hair and holds her head in place as he comes down her throat with a low groan. She swallows without a choice, then whines up at him to let her go. Ryan pulls out of her mouth and puts his cock away. The vibrator is turned off, and Jack is removed from the ropes holding her down. Ryan picks her up bridal style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a bath?” he asks softly. Jack nods. “Okay. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Frottage (Michael/Gavin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Gavin Free/Michael Jones<br/>Characters: Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Geoff Ramsey<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Frottage, Hand Jobs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Micoo!” Gavin all but pounces on top of Michael, making him bounce slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael groans, throwing his arm over his eyes. “What do you want, Gavin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I’d find you in here, though I do hope you and Geoff had a nice time. Couldn’t hear anything across the hall. Reckon it had to be fun or you wouldn’t have slept in so late. Oh! Did you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin.” Michael cuts off the Brit’s babbling. “What the fuck do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pouts at the interruption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. I’m horny, s’all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael moves his arm from his face.”You woke me up with all that because you want to fuck. Are you shitting me?” Despite his annoyance, his dick does stir to life beneath the sheets. His eyes flick down, only to find Gavin’s hard as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to, I can find someone else if you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up and get your dick out already, jeez.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s face lights up and he scrambles to get out of his shorts, tossing them aside. He drags the blankets off of Michael and perches himself on Michael’s lap. “Do you want to, or should I, or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael groans. “God, you just won’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking </span>
  </em>
  <span>today, will you.” He folds his arms under his head. “We’re not moving. Do it like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin leans over to peck Michael on the lips. “Right, yeah.” He wraps a hand around both of their cocks. He ruts into his hand, ruts against Michael’s cocj, and honestly, he’s glas Gavin woke him up for this. He pulls Gavin down so they’re chest to chest, humping each other like god damn teenagers. Gavin dips his head to kiss Michael again, and Michael licks into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin keeps his hand on them, twisting and squeezing. He rubs his thumb over the heads, sending Michael over the edge, spilling over Gavin’s hand. Gavin releases him, jacking himself until he comes on Michael’s stomach. He rolls off to the side, lying beside his boy, wiping his hand on his own stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it worth my jabbering now, boi?” Gavin teases, breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael grins at him. “Yeah.” He grabs Gavin’s hand and squeezes it. “Love you, Gav.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, Micoo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there, cuddled together naked with come dried on their stomachs, chatting about everything and nothing. They’re laughing at some dumb shit from when Gavin was a teenager when the door bedroom door opens. Geoff comes around the corner, face dropping when he sees the lads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop fucking in my bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Collaring (Jack/Gavin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jack Pattillo/Gavin Free, background Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Meg Turney<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free, Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Meg Turney<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew-ish, BDSM is Common, Collars, No Smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gavin, wake up, sleepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin slowly blinks himself awake. “Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smooths his hair out of his face. “Morning, sweetie. You’ve slept pretty late today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired,” he mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckles. “I know. But we have plans today, remember?” Her fingers trail down his cheek to feel at the cracked leather around his throat. “We have an appointment at the shop, so it’s time to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Gavin pushes his blankets off and climbs out of bed. “Should I wear anything special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just be your pretty little self.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fetches some clothes, dressing quickly. Jack fusses with his hair to make him presentable. He trails after her through the apartment to the elevator, where a selection of leashes hangs from the wall. She ignores the orange and purple swirled one and the shiny red leather in favor of one well-worn similarly to Gavin’s collar, clipping it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a fairly nice day and not a terribly long walk to the shop, so Jack forgoes driving. She loves showing him off, and he loves being shown off, anyway, so it works out in their favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuggey’s is a quaint little shop a few blocks away. Gavin’s only been there a couple of times himself, but he likes it well enough. It’s cozy and inviting. There are a few other couples milling about, browsing collars and toys. What catches Gavin’s eye, though, is the girl at the counter - wavy brown hair, a cute face, and a pretty purple collar around her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up, giving them a beautiful smile as they approach. “Hi, welcome to Tuggey’s Submissive Outfitters, how may I serve you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin nearly swoons. Jack, however, plows on. “Morning, Meg. We’ve got a fitting with Lindsay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, go on back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jack leads Gavin to the back of the shop, he can’t help but give Meg a little wave. She waves back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay is rummaging around the fitting room when they enter. Jack knocks on the door frame to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi!” She turns around and bustles over to give Jack a hug. “It’s good to see you again. And you, Gavin.” She ruffles his hair. “Let’s take a look at what we’re working with. Shirt off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin looks at Jack and she nods. He peels off his shirt, setting it aside. Lindsay eyes him up and down, stopping at his old collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-loved, huh? Twenty-four seven?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nods. “Except for bathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay hums. She takes out a tape measure, wrapping it around his throat. “So something durable but comfortable,” she mutters to herself. She does one more look over him. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she’s gone, Gavin lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Jack pulls him close and takes his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, honey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin shrugs. “Can I kneel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She grabs a cushion off one of Lindsay’s shelves, setting it beside her feet. Gavin drops onto it immediately, resting his head against Jack’s thigh. She runs her fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, uh,” Gavin pauses to collect his thoughts. “We haven’t done this before? Um, gotten a new collar I mean. Like, what if things change because we don’t use this one anymore?” He fiddles with the leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s face falls. “Oh, Gavin. Nothing’s gonna change for us, we’re just getting you something prettier, nicer.” She pets him some more. “We can hang onto this one if you want, to make sure we never forget our promise, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay comes back in after another quiet minute, several collars in different colors and styles in tow. She sets them on a table and claps. “Alright, are we ready to get started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tugs on the back of the old collar, coaxing Gavin to stand back up. He does so, and Lindsay looks at him cautiously. “We need to take that one off, now. Do you want me or Jack to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gawks a little at the question. He doesn’t think he could handle either dom removing his collar right now, especially with his current worries. “Um…” He looks at Jack. “Can… can I do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rubs his back. “Yes, you can, Gavin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly reaches for the buckle on the side, undoing it with care. He feels naked when he pulls it away, vulnerable, like his skin is too tight. Jack takes it from him, gently placing it in her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, there’s a good boy, Gavin,” Lindsay coos. “You’re being very brave.” She picks up a salmon-colored collar that matches his shorts. “Can we try some on now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks out a little as Lindsay buckles him into a few different colors, styles, and materials, the women carrying on a casual conversation. Occasionally, Gavin shakes his head, rejecting another collar. Lindsay is starting to run out of options, but none of them feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After almost a dozen different collars, Jack sighs. “Gavin, sweetie, you need to pick one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lip trembles, nerves fried. “Don’t want to. Want my old one.” Tears start welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t cry, sweet thing.” Lindsay comes close and wipes his eyes. “I have an idea, okay? I think you might like it.” She’s gone and back in less than a minute, a wooden box in hand. “This was a custom order that was returned, but the measurements match. I believe it’ll be just right for you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the box is a collar made of supple, buttery leather, shiny silver buckle and D ring attached. The part that stands out is the color - a near-identical match to Jack’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lindsay grins. “Jack, would you do the honor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack takes the collar, wrapping and buckling it around Gavin’s throat. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin does start crying this time. “S’perfect. Thank you, Lindsay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! No charge, it’s on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jack says. Gavin puts his shirt back on and she clips the new matching leash to him before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be strangers now!” Lindsay calls after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg smiles again as they head for the door. “Have a nice day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Gavin replies before he can stop himself. He flushes a bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meg giggles and Jack rolls her eyes as they walk out onto the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taken a liking to Meg, have we?” Jack teases. Gavin’s flush darkens. “We might just have to set something up for you two, then. A playdate, perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Gavin whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, let’s get you home so the boys can fawn over your new look.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Massage (Jeremy/Michael)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones<br/>Characters: Jeremy Dooley, Michael Jones<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Massage, Happy Ending, Anal Fingering, Mutual Masturbation, Former-Prostitute Michael Jones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re tense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy finishes up his last round of hits on the punching bag before responding. “Kinda? I mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t a question.” Michael walks further into the gym, resting a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Like fuck, dude, I could see it from the door. C’mon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps Jeremy undo the wraps on his hands, leading him to the pool down the hall. Michael strips him of his tank top and shorts, leaving him in his boxer briefs, and lays him down on a reclined poolside chair. Jeremy sinks into it with a sigh, the simple act of straightening his back already working wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bottle of massage oil appears from seemingly nowhere. Of course Michael would plan something like this, but Jeremy doesn’t worry too much about it. The oil is cool on his skin, warming as Michael coats his back and shoulders. He groans loudly at the first dig of Michael’s hands into his shoulder blades, working their way in firm circles through his tight muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael works his way down until Jeremy is loose and relaxed, stopping at the waistband of his underwear. Fingertips tease into the top of the briefs, and Jeremy flushes red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to keep going?” Michael asks. “Maybe do your legs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy turns his head to look at him. “Fuck yeah, keep going. How did you get so good at this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael rolls his eyes. “I’m a whore, remember? Lotsa big business buffs would come looking for a ‘happy ending’ to their day before going home to their wives and two-point-five kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” They sit in silence for a moment. “Take off your underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can do your legs, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He shimmies out of his briefs and drops them with the rest of his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gets back to work, oiling up Jeremy’s ass and legs, pushing and pulling the muscle to loosen the knots. His hands tease at Jeremy’s inner thighs, higher and higher before sliding back down to his calves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy lets out a surprised moan when Michael skips from his ankles right to his ass, kneading the flesh expertly. His thumbs dig into the upper curve, parting his cheeks slightly, teasing their way back down, around his hole, almost to his balls. There’s another drizzle of oil, then a finger circles Jeremy’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Jeremy says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One finger slides in with ease, not doing much more than allowing him to adjust before a second is added. He moans as Michael crooks them, feeling around until he finds Jeremy’s prostate, causing his hips to jerk against the chair’s cushion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up on your knees, Lil’ J,” Michael all but commands. “Want you to jerk yourself while I finger you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy groans, quickly pushing himself up so he can wrap a hand around his aching cock. He strokes himself in sync with Michael’s fingers, which are almost digging into his prostate with each thrust. It doesn’t take long, doesn’t take much, just the press of a thumb to that spot just behind his balls, for him to come, clenching around Michael’s fingers. He squirms as Michael keeps going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael moans, and his hand stops. Jeremy flinches slightly as warm come splatters onto his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jeremy, you’re so hot,” he pants. He removes his fingers before going and dragging another deck chair alongside Jeremy’s, flopping onto it and curling into Jeremy’s side as best he can. “You feel better, J?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy drapes an arm over Michael. “Much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He places a gentle kiss on Jeremy’s lips. “Can’t wait until I get to fuck you proper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy gawks at him. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hundred percent. You have an amazing ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Feederism (Jeremy/Multi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Geoff Ramsey, Background OT6<br/>Characters: Jeremy Dooley, Gavin Free, Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones, Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Feederism, Stuffing, Gas, Blowjobs, Face Fucking, Come Swallowing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It starts with a plate of cookies left just outside Jeremy’s door, topped with a sticky note that just says “XOXO -Gav”. Naturally, Jeremy munches through them as he’s doing the more boring side of crew work. They’re delicious, of course, as Gavin’s baking tends to be, and they’re gone in the better part of an afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, Ryan presents him with a pint of his favorite ice cream and a couple of beers after dinner. Jeremy eyes him suspiciously, but accepts them anyway, finishing all of it fairly quickly while playing video games with the lads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Jack makes a huge breakfast - pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit, oatmeal, wonderful-smelling coffee, and a completely loaded plate set in front of him, drenched in maple syrup. He’s never one to turn down Jack’s breakfast, so he tucks in, scarfing it down in minutes before going back for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skips lunch, still full from breakfast, and dinner is upon them much too soon. Geoff makes steak and potatoes, green beans and fresh gravy, and Michael sets out a large pan of brownies. Once again, his plate is filled to the top for him, overfilled if he’s being honest, but, once again, he eats all of it. And half the brownies. And a few beers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s absolutely, ridiculously stuffed as he slumps on the couch afterward, nearing discomfort. Gavin hands him a glass of water and he can barely down it. Michael is tucked into his side, rubbing Jeremy’s slightly rounded belly softly. Jack, on his other side, coos about how good he’s been, eating all their food for them. His stomach gurgles and Jeremy groans. Gavin leans over the back of the couch, arms around his shoulders, soft breath on Jeremy’s hair. Ryan brings him a second glass of water and Jeremy, basking in Jack’s praise, drinks it all. His stomach makes more noise in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurts,” he finally whines. Jack makes a sympathetic sound, Michael tenderly stroking him. Ryan comes up to kneel in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryan’s gonna help you feel better, okay, honey?” Jack asks. Jeremy nods and Ryan moves to undo his belt and jeans. Jeremy lets out a huge sigh as the pressure on his gut is relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasps as his cock is pulled out and Ryan’s warm mouth wraps around it. Jeremy writes under the attention of his partners, from Jack’s sweet nothings to Gavin and Michael’s fingers through his hair and over his belly, to Ryan’s perfect mouth, perfect tongue, moving up and down his cock. He flushes in embarrassment as gas gurgles and escapes his body with the flex of muscles from his building orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy’s eyes slip shut, hands clenched on Jack and Michael’s thighs. The sensations are nearly overwhelming, a tug of his hair and a flick of Ryan’s tongue sending him over the edge, right down Ryan’s throat. Ryan swallows and puts Jeremy away before backing up, Geoff taking his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last thing for you to drink, Lil’ J,” Geoff says, and then Geoff’s cock is in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucks gently as Geoff fucks his face quickly, coming in his mouth in mere minutes. It’s warm and bitter, but Jeremy is cozy and satisfied, belly full, balls emptied, surrounded by those he loves.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Titfucking (Michael/Lindsay)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Michael Jones/Lindsay Tuggey Jones<br/>Characters: Michael Jones, Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Mentioned Geoff Ramsey<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, First Time, Condoms</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Michael sees Lindsay, he’s with Geoff, making a deal to sell some stock. Michael’s just there as muscle - he doesn’t think the fence would try to take on Geoff, but you never know, plus she’s got a girl of her own backing her up. The deal is made, Lindsay and Geoff shake on it, but before Michael turns to follow Geoff, Lindsay slips a card into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at it in the car. It’s a full-on business card, not dissimilar to the ones the Fakes have, listing her name, a bullshit position at a bullshit company, and a phone number. Geoff laughs and claps him on the shoulder when he sees it, congratulating him on “catching one”. Michael rolls his eyes and tucks the card back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgets about it for a couple of weeks until Gavin’s gone out of town for a few days and jacking off isn’t cutting it. He fishes around his jacket for the right pocket and dials the number. Lindsay answers immediately, says she’s been waiting for him to call. He’s at her apartment in twenty minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s clumsy, almost novice, the first time between strangers as they start exploring each other’s bodies. Lindsay is soft and firm, a drastic difference to Michael’s lean build, muscles hiding behind curves.  Strong hands guide Michael as she drags him to her bed, stripping him down before throwing off her dress. She teases him a little, swaying her hips as she removes her lingerie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes Michael back so he’s laying down and crawls over him. A bottle of lube is retrieved from her nightstand, drizzled over her tits, and then his cock is between her tits as she massages them around him, lips occasionally wrapping around the head and sucking. He’s so pent up, so turned on, and he pushes her off before he can come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A condom appears from the same nightstand and rolled on, and then she’s on him, he’s in her, Lindsay fucking Tuggey is riding the shit out of him, rubbing herself off at the same time. Her free hand pins his chest down and god damn is it hot, being controlled but not in the bossy, mouthy way Gavin does it. No, Lindsay is firm and confident and unyielding in her actions, and he trusts her to show him what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come together with a few quick jerks of Lindsay’s hips, groaning in unison. She rolls off and lays beside him as he tosses the condom. Michael stays for dinner, stays the night, spends it talking and laughing and drinking until he gets it up again and they can go another round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael thinks he’s in love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Pet Play (Gavin/Meg)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Gavin Free/Meg Turney, background Jack Pattillo/Gavin Free, Background Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Meg Turney<br/>Characters: Gavin Free, Jack Pattillo, Meg Turney, Lindsay Tuggey Jones<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew-ish, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Dom/Sub Undertones, 69, Vaginal Sex, Light Pet Play, Condoms</p><p>THIS IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF DAY 14 (COLLARING)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack and Lindsay do end up setting up a playdate for Gavin and Meg. Since he was told, Gavin’s been extra affectionate with Jack in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day of, Gavin is fussier than usual, making sure his collar is completely clean before carefully buckling it back on after his shower. His hair is perfectly styled and he even asks if he can wear a little bit of cologne. Jack agrees with a laugh, watching him scurry off to apply it. He’s meticulously tidying the playroom when Geoff lets them know their guests have arrived. Gavin freezes for a moment. Jack simply pets him and settles his ears on his head, careful not to muss his hair. She clips on his leash and he nuzzles her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kneels obediently on the rug, waiting, watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes from cheeks to chest when he sees Meg. She’s clad only in her pretty purple collar, a sports bra of the same color, and tiny shorts. The outfit is short-lived, though, stripped from her and set aside. Gavin does his best not to gawk at her perfect tits, the curve of her waist and hips into her thighs, her exposed- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, bringing his attention back to her face. Lindsay clips a pair of cat ears into her hair and leads her to kneel next to Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Gavin,” she says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Meg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall rather easily into a conversation, spending time getting to know each other. It feels like hours in just minutes, like he’s known her forever in an afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk about his time in England and his slow-motion work with Dan, and at some point Meg mentions that she models sometimes. Lindsay lets them borrow her phone so Meg can show Gavin the pictures. His dick twitches in interest and he tries to shift to make it not so obvious, but Jack tugs on his leash and nudges his knees apart with his foot. Gavin squawks, embarrassed, followed by a giggle from Meg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Gavvy,” she says, handing Lindsay her phone back. “I wanna see. After all, I’m here to play, aren’t I?” A confirming nod from both doms has Meg’s soft hand wrapped around him, stroking his dick gently. He moans, pressing his hips up into her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tuts at him. “Don’t make her do all the work, Gavin. Play nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Gavin gets off his knees, laying down on the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good kitty, Meg, sit on his face, let the puppy warm you up,” Lindsay chimes in. Meg crawls on top of Gavin, settling her hips just about his mouth, lowering her own onto his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs her hips gently, pulling her close so he can lap at her pussy, tongue exploring her sweet taste. She moans and writes above him, the vibrations feeding back into his cock as she bobs her head. Gavin sucks at Meg’s clit, bringing her to her first orgasm. In return, Meg wraps a hand around his cock, pumping him as she sucks on his head, getting him close. He doesn’t want to come yet, though, so he pulls his mouth away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” he whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meg, down,” Lindsay orders. Meg pulls off of Gavin with a pop before rolling off of him. “Good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stretches out on her back beside Gavin, grinning. Gavin gives her a once over before giving Jack the most pleading puppy-dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughs. “Alright, roll over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eagerly rolls on top of Meg, about to push in when Lindsay stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put this on like a good boy.” She hands him a condom. “We don’t want any kittens running around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin tears open the packet and rolls on the rubber. A final nod from Lindsay and Jack has him gently entering Meg. She’s absolutely lovely, tight and wet and warm, and he can’t stop himself rutting into her like the og he is. Meg makes pretty sounds as one of her hands buries into her own hair, the other sliding down to touch herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She comes on his cock quickly, clenching around him, but Gavin isn’t done. He fucks her harder, long, rough strokes slamming into her. She comes again with a scream, hands flying up to dig nails into Gavin’s shoulders. Her legs wrap around his hips, drawing him close. He grinds into her, quick and deep, coming with a low groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowers himself onto her before rolling them onto their sides. Gavin nuzzles against her cheek. She cups his face, thumb stroking across his stubble, and brings him in for a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re snapped out of their affectionate little bubble by a clap of Lindsay’s hands. “Right! Shall we clean up for lunch?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cockwarming (Jack/Jeremy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jack Pattillo/Jeremy Dooley<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley, Gus Sorola<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Reverse Cockwarming/Pussy Warming, Cunnilingus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack sighs in admiration as Jeremy’s lips and tongue gently massage her pussy. He’s been under her desk, under her skirt, keeping her warm for almost an hour now as she maps out their next heist and schedules supply runs. She’s just getting ready to forward some files to Gavin to double-check security on the place when someone knocks on her office door. Jeremy freezes below her. She gives him a reassuring pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not expecting Gus, their government plug, of all people, to walk into her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here, Sorola?” she demands, sitting back in her chair. “Geoff’s sick, I know for a fact he postponed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus saunters in, taking a seat on the other side of her desk. “He did, but I need the accounts today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glares at him. “They aren’t due until next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, turns out I need them early. Can you get them done?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pulls the accounts open. “Fine,” she grumbles. “I’ll be sure to email them to you this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Print them out. I can wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” Her voice is dripping with sarcasm. “Give me about twenty minutes, in that case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence as Jack types away, filling out the remaining paperwork, Gus tapping away on his phone. After a couple of minutes, Jeremy tentatively begins warming her again, just the heat of his mouth and barely-there pressure of his tongue keeping her wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets brave when she’s about halfway done, giving her clit a hard suck before nipping at it. She does her best to cover her moan with a cough, moving her foot to press down painfully hard on his clothed cock. Jeremy manages to keep quiet, but Jack doesn’t escape Gus’s notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asks, eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack fakes another cough. “Yeah. Might be coming down with whatever Geoff has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus hums. When he looks back down at his phone, Jack reaches under her desk and tugs on Jeremy’s hair harshly, pulling him back from her. A quick peek down at him shows his obedience, kneeling proper and waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyance ever-growing, Jack finishes the rest of the accounts quickly. She prints off the documents and paperclips them together, holding them out to Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. Get out of my office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus takes the papers, leaving without a word. Jack sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” Jeremy asks, peering up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, hon.” She rolls her chair back. “Come here.” Jeremy crawls over, sitting pretty on his knees between her spread legs. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dives in eagerly, pushing her skirt up as far as it’ll go and holding her legs apart. His mouth wraps around her cunt, tonguing his way around her clit and down to her hole, licking a broad stripe back up. Jack grabs his hair, moaning loudly. She holds his face close to her, not letting him up until he’s licked and sucked his way to her orgasm. He keeps going, adding fingers inside her, curling them to send a second orgasm crashing through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls him off, pushing him back gently with her foot. Jeremy releases her legs, fixing her skirt and laying his head on her thigh. Fingers run through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me, Jeremy,” she says, the lad preening below her. “Fucking Gus.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Creampie (Michael/Multi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Geoff Ramsey/Michael Jones, Michael Jones/Gavin Free/Jeremy Dooley<br/>Characters: Geoff Ramsey, Michael Jones, Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley, Jack Pattillo<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Creampies, Anal Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Semi-Public Sex, Anal Plugs, Felching, Guns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fill you up, baby boy.” Geoff digs his nails into Michael’s ass, drawing out a moan. “Gonna get you all plugged up for me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael bites down on his hand as Geoff fucks into him hard. He comes untouched, Geoff following after and keeping his promise. Before his come can leak out, a plug is slid into Michael. Geoff gets up to clean himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go wash up, baby. We’re going out tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael groans as he pushes himself up onto his knees. “Do we have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack and I have a meeting and the lads wanted to come.” Geoff grabs Michael’s curls, pulling his head back so they can look each other in the eye. “You wouldn’t want to let your boys down, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Dress pretty for us.” Geoff pulls on his boxers, gathers the rest of his clothes, and leaves Michael’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gets off the bed moaning softly as the plug shifts inside him. “Tonight better be fucking worth it,” he mutters, rummaging through his closet. He settles on something simple - ripped black jeans and a red mesh shirt. It ends up being a good choice, complimenting Jeremy’s purple t-shirt and black jeans as well as Gavin’s leather pants and gold mesh shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bass is pounding through him as they enter the club, Geoff leading with Gavin on his arm, followed by Jeremy who has an arm around Michael’s waist, Jack bringing up the rear. The lads are dropped off at the bar before Jack and Geoff head to the office for their meeting. Gavin orders them shots, as he’s wont to do when Geoff is paying, and who is Michael to complain. They knock back a round, and a second, and maybe Gavin talks them into a third before dragging both of them to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s tipsy and they’re laughing and Michael’s completely forgotten about the plug in his ass until Jeremy grinds up behind him, jostling it as he grabs Michael’s hips. Gavin drapes himself over Michael’s front, grinding their half-hard dicks together through ungodly tight pants. Jeremy’s hard against Michael’s ass and fuck, he doesn’t think he can wait until Geoff fucks him again at home. He whines softly into Gavin’s ear, getting a wicked grin in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin gets handsier, reaching under Jeremy’s arms to grab Michael’s ass, spreading his cheeks through his jeans. Jeremy definitely feel the base of the plug now, definitely grinds against it purposefully, and most definitely guides Gavin’s hand so he can feel it too. He squeals in delight, playing with it through the denim. Michael barely stifles a moan, but Jeremy slides one hand up under his shirt to play with a nipple, the other down to squeeze Michael’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he does moan, sound lost in the music and unnoticed or ignored by other patrons. Gavin slinks away for a moment, leaving Jeremy to play with Michael on his own, before returning with another round. Gavin and Jeremy each take a single shot, and the remaining double is offered to Michael. He shrugs and takes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After giving it a second to hit, Michael’s starting to feel floaty and so, so fucking horny. He finally caves in, looping his arms through the other lads’ and dragging them to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” he begs as soon as the door is shut, pulling Jeremy in for a kiss. “Please fuck me, J, need your big fucking cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pouts. “What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael kisses him too. “Yeah. Just want J first, ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Go on then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael is quickly stripped of his pants and underwear and hoisted up by Jeremy. “Gav, would you kindly?” Jeremy asks as he pulls out his cock. He hoists Michael up by his thighs and Gavin reaches under to ease the plug out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Daddy’s left a present!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy hums, pushing in without a word. It’s slick and Michael feels full. Jeremy’s bouncing him on his cock and he’s full of Geoff’s come and Gavin’s making out with him and it’s so good, better than he could’ve imagined for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only gets better when some poor soul enters the bathroom only for Jeremy to shift Michael into one arm and pull his gun out of his waistband, pointing it at the guy with an icy glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy’s face goes ghostly white and he immediately turns around, nearly springing away. The gun stays out, aimed at the door while Jeremy continues thrusting up into Michael. It’s hot, they’re hot, and fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, he’s coming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy groans at the tight grip of Michael’s ass, slamming up into him one final time as his come joins Geoff’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put him down, put him down,” Gavin mutters. Jeremy does, and Gavin’s there in an instant, turning Michael to face the wall so he can jack rabbit his hips into him a few times before coming himself. He pulls out and replaces the plug, giving it a little tap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them get themselves tidied up before heading for the door. Gavin pulls it open, only to be greeted by Jack standing just outside it. The boys give her sheepish looks and she rolls her eyes, turning to lead them to the car where Geoff is waiting, messing around on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” he grumbles as the still-tipsy lads pile into the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin scoffs. “Don’t be like that, me and Jeremy just wanted to return your present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geoff raises an eyebrow but says nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, what was your meeting about?” Jeremy asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boring drive and boring recap later sees Michael in Geoff’s bed, face down and ass up. The plug is removed one final time, allowing the three loads inside him to start to drip out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Present indeed,” Geoff says, scooping some of the mess up. He reaches around to press his finger to Michael’s mouth, who sucks it clean. “Remind me to reward them later. But first, since you’ve been so good tonight…” Geoff kneels behind him, hands on his hips, and presses his mouth to Michael’s hole, licking and sucking until Michael’s cleaned out. “Do you need to come, Michael?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head to shake it no before settling back down. Geoff strokes his ass gently, pulling lightly on his ankles to straighten his legs. Blankets are laid over Michael and a body pressed against his, sleep taking him quickly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Exhibitionism (Michael/Gavin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, background Michael Jones/Gavin Free/Ray Narvaez Jr<br/>Characters: Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Mentioned Ray Narvaez Jr<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Exhibitionism, Filming, Sex Tape, Blow Jobs, Anal Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael finishes fidgeting with the camera, hitting record before retreating to where Gavin is kneeling on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it on?” Gavin asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin grins at the camera. “Hey, baby Ray, we miss you! Figured we’d send you a little something for your birthday.” He shoots the camera a wink before turning to Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael grabs Gavin’s hips, bringing him in for a kiss. Their hands explore familiar bodies, sliding up under shirts and over boxer clad thighs and asses. Michael pushes Gavin’s shirt up and off over his head. His fingers trail down Gavin’s face to pinch at his sensitive nipples. Gavin moans, arching into the sensation. In return, he slides a hand into Michael’s boxers, pulling out his flushed cock. He gives Michael a firm stroke, rubbing his thumb over the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Gav,” he moans. “C’mon, suck me off.” He shuffles to remove his shirt and boxers, Gavin’s following suit, and then Gavin is bending forward and taking Michael’s cock into his mouth. Hands tangle in blond hair, pulling and guiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Ray, he feels so good. Remember his mouth? How fucking perfect it is, wrapped around your cock instead of talking?” Michael babbles. “Shit, Gav, fuck, fuck-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Gavin off with a pop before he can come, squeezing the base of his cock. He knocks Gavin onto his back, snagging the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coating his fingers. Michael slides them into Gavin’s hole, twisting and scissoring them to open him up. He doesn’t waste much time on prep, replacing fingers with his cock rather quickly. Gavin’s hands twist into the purple sheets, the only thing that stands out in Gavin’s gaudy gold room, chosen specifically for Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pushes Gavin’s knees up to his shoulders so that camera can get a good view of Michael fucking him. “Tell Ray how it feels, baby,” Michael says. “Remind him what it feels like on my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A garbled sound leaves Gavin’s throat as Michael hits his prostate. “B-bloody amazing,” is all he manages between punched out moans from Michael’s thrusts, knowingly nailing his prostate each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckles. “See? So good he’s speechless.” He slows his hips so Ray can hopefully get a good, long look. “Bet you wish this were you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin whines. “Michael-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk yourself off for us, Gavvy. Show Ray how bad you want to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin’s hand wraps around his dick, jacking it fast and carelessly as Michael fucks him until he whines again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael bears down on his thrusts. “Come for me, baby,” he says, looking directly at the camera. Gavin comes as he says it, spurting over his own stomach. Michael pistons his hips until he comes too, spilling inside Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls out and reaches over to grab the camera off its makeshift stand so he can show off Gavin’s come-leaking hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely gorgeous, huh?” He flops down next to Gavin and turns the camera to show both of their faces. “Seriously, though. We miss you, dude. Come and visit us sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you Ray-Ray,” Gavin chimes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flash a pair of huge grins and Gavin waves before Michael stops the recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he likes it,” Gavin says after a moment, lost in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’ll like it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Overstimulation (Gavin/Geoff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Geoff Ramsey/Gavin Free<br/>Characters: Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Vibrators, Cock Cages, Overstimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Dry Orgasms</p><p>THIS IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF DAY 3 (ORGASM DENIAL)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin is in that godforsaken cage for three days. In his opinion, it’s three days too long for only an attempt at sleeping with someone, but he knows if he argues it’ll just be longer. So he takes it, moping around the penthouse, sexless, caged, for three days. Thankfully, nobody teases him about it, but it’s still humiliating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening of the third day, as Jack, Michael, and Jeremy are settling down to play videogames, Geoff takes Gavin by the arm and leads him to the master bedroom. He strips Gavin down, ignoring the cage. “Lay down, arms above your head, legs spread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin obeys, laying down and spreading his legs. Soft ropes are wound around his wrists and ankles, tying him down to the bed. A vibrator clicks on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin whines. “Geoff, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, Gavin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me come, I’ve been good, I’ll be good, just please let me come,” he begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geoff chuckles. “You can come as much as you want.” He presses the vibrator to Gavin’s still-caged cock. “But you’re not coming out of the cage until you’re done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geoff-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geoff smacks his thigh. “No complaining. This is still part of your punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses down on the plastic of the cage harder. Gavin yelps at the sensation, hips bucking up into it. He can feel himself leaking into the cage, and after being orgasmless for so long, he comes rather quickly, spilling down onto his balls through the slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geoff doesn’t let up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he does the opposite of let up - he moves the vibrator and lifts up Gavin’s dick so it can rest between his cock and balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geoff!” Gavin yells. “Too much, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets an eye roll in return. “Are you going to safeword, or are you bitching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin just whimpers. His hips are flexing almost uncontrollably as he comes a second time, the dribble adding to the mess. Geoff, once again, doesn’t let up, but at least this time he doesn’t move the toy. He lets it rest there, driving Gavin mad as he goes through a trio of dry orgasms in just a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumcheese!” he gasps out as a fourth sneaks up on him. The second he does, the vibrator is switched off and pulled away, the ropes untied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Gavin, there we go,” Geoff mutters as he guides Gavin up to sit against the headboard. “Have you learned your lesson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin nods. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Let’s get this nasty thing off you.” He takes off the necklace with the key and clicks the lock open. The cage is slid off gently and Geoff brings it to the en suite to dump it into the sink. He returns with a damp cloth to clean Gavin up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you want to join the others or do you want to sleep now?” he asks, wiping Gavin down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, please.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Double Penetration in One Hole (Michael/Gavin/Jeremy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Michael Jones/Gavin Free/Jeremy Dooley<br/>Characters: Gavin Free, Jeremy Dooley, Gavin Free, Geoff Ramsey<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Couch Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day after Gavin gets the cage off, he’s desperate to get fucked. He hasn’t been since the day before the bathroom incident and, quite frankly, that’s way too long. Thankfully, he’s not above playing dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks a time when he knows Jack and Geoff are in the office but the lads aren’t and that’s when he ambushes Jeremy. He’s on the couch with a beer watching some show Gavin’s never cared for when he’s suddenly got a lap full of Brit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin swoops in for a kiss before he can say anything, taking the beer from his hand and setting it on the table behind him. Jeremy rests his hands on Gavin’s waist, sinking into the kiss. When they break apart, Jeremy leans back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need something?” He sounds amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Gavin grinds down onto him. “I haven’t been fucked in a week, J. I need something, anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin produces a bottle of lube from his pocket, rolling his eyes. “Of course I do.” He climbs off of Jeremy’s lap so they can strip bare. Gavin’s already prepped himself, so he skips fingers and goes straight to slicking up Jeremy’s cock and sinking down onto it. He rides him like his life depends on it and, after so long without sex, he’s pretty sure it does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither notices Michael enter the room until he pulls Gavin’s head back by the hair, kissing him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael,” Gavin whines. “Come fuck me?” He doesn’t stop moving on Jeremy as he makes the request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that desperate? Got yourself in trouble and now you can’t get enough/” Michael taunts. “Needy bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin pouts. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micheal rolls his eyes. “Fine. Do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy holds up the lube. Michael grabs it as he rounds the couch, shoving the table back and slicking up two fingers. Ever so gently, he works the tip of one in beside Jeremy’s cock. Gavin moans, falling forward onto Jeremy’s chest. He’s careful not to hurt Gavin, working his finger in all the way. Jeremy keeps fucking up into him slowly, getting himself used to both intrusions until a second finger can be added. Michael hooks his fingers into the rim of Gavin’s asshole, pulling him open slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael!” Gavin gasps, bearing down on the fingers and cock inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, fuck, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clothes are shucked off into the pile on the floor and he buries himself in Gavin alongside Jeremy. A trio of groans fills the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin reaches back to grab at Michael’s wrist. “Michael. Fuck. Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael does fuck him, setting a properly quick pace to contrast with Jeremy’s slow movements. Gavin does his best to rock back onto both of them, tries to get one of them to hit his prostate to no avail. He wraps an arm around Jeremy’s neck to support himself, curling his other hand around his own cock. It’s so worth the week without, now, as he gets fucked by both of his boys and jacks himself off. He comes fast, spilling over his hand and Jeremy’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensations are almost too much, the slide of cocks inside him, against each other. It’s wet and messy and only gets messier still when Jeremy comes, slick sounds getting louder as Micheal continues fucking into it. He speeds up when Jeremy’s softening cock slips out, slamming their hips together until he fills Gavin as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael leans against Gavin leans against Jeremy, until Michael can’t bear to stand anymore. He shoves Gavin lightly to the side so they’re each perched on one of Jeremy’s legs, leaning into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Gavin mumbles. The other two hum in response, and all three doze off a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sight of them cuddled up together, Geoff doesn’t even have the heart to tell them not to fuck on the couch when he and Jack come upstairs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Masturbation (Ray)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Background Michael Jones/Gavin Free, Background Ray Narvaez Jr/Gavin Free/Michael Jones<br/>Characters: Ray Narvaez Jr, Gavin Free, Michael Jones<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Sex Tapes, Masturbation, Mentioned Anal Sex, Mentioned Blow Jobs</p><p>THIS IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF DAY 21 (EXHIBITIONISM)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ray gets the email with the MP4 file (seriously, Gavin?) around seven in the evening on his birthday. The subject line simply reads “get comfy” with a winky emoticon. He rolls his eyes at it. Stupid or otherwise, Ray’s still excited to see Gavin’s face and hear his voice, so he sets up his laptop in bed, sitting against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hits play and the video opens with a close up of Michael’s face as he fumbles with the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Michael’s face pulls away as he kneels next to Gavin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby Ray!” Gavin’s voice is different through his shitty laptop speakers but still welcome. “We miss you! Figured we’d send you something for your birthday.” Gavin winks and then Michael’s making out with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray’s dick twitches in his shorts at the sight of the other lads. His breath hitches when Gavin’s torso is bared and, as soon as Michael’s cock is visible, Ray’s pulling his own hardon out of his shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because, of course, they sent him a fucking sex tape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts jerking himself off slowly, eyes glued to the screen as the boys strip and Gavin starts blowing Michael. “God, Ray, he feels so good,” Michael says. “Remember his mouth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ray groans, twisting his hand around the head of his cock. Michael speaks more, but Ray’s more focused on the obscene sounds coming from Gavin’s lips, saliva pooling in the corners. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to be a part of this right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Micheal’s swearing and Gavin’s on his back and Michael’s got fingers in him, quickly replaced with his cock and christ, Ray knows it’s a good cock. Gavin’s hands are knotted in purple sheets and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what makes him blush - the fucking sheet color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael bends Gavin’s knees so Ray has a better view of Gavin getting fucked and speaks again. “Tell Ray how it feels, baby. Remind him what it feels like on my cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray remembers, fuck, does he remember, and Gavin’s choked out “bloody amazing” doesn’t even begin to describe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, so good he’s speechless.” Michael’s hips slow down, likely so he can show off. “Bet you wish this were you right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray’s hand speeds up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael-” he moans at the same time as Gavin’s whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk yourself off for us, Gavvy. Show Ray how bad you want to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray picks up his pace, matching Gavin’s furious strokes as they each jerk themselves off. His eyes slip shut as he revels in the sounds of Michael and Gavin, in the feeling of his hand, as he gets close, so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fly open at Michael’s voice, just in time for Michael to lock eyes with him through the recording. “Come for me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray moans Michael and Gavin’s names as he spills over his hand and onto his shorts. He keeps watching as Gavin’s come splatters onto his stomach and Michael stutters to a stop. Michael pulls out and picks up the camera, aiming it to show off Gavin’s messy hole. “Absolutely gorgeous, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray hums in agreement. The camera turns to show the boys as Michael lays down next to Gavin. “Seriously though. We miss you, dude. Come and visit us sometime,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you, Ray-Ray!” Gavin adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too,” Ray answers softly. The lads give him big smiles and a little wave from Gavin before the video stops. He uses his clean hand to wipe away the beginnings of a tear. He really does miss them. Geoff and Jack, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s barely cleaned himself up before he’s packing a weekend bag.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bondage (Jack/Jeremy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jack Pattillo/Jeremy Dooley<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Light Bondage, Arm Binders, Blindfolds, Mentions of Dissociation, No Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I miss him, Jack,” Jeremy says softly, wiping away the last of his tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack strokes the side of his face. “I know, honey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been hard on all of them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving, but it was for the best. He’d done unspeakable things, horrible, unspeakable things, even for the Fakes, and he was extremely lucky he hadn’t been around when they found out, or he’d be dead on the spot. Even now, if he crossed any of their paths again, he’d be killed on sight. Of course, Jeremy was taking it the hardest, having not only lost a dear friend and partner, but his dom as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me forget about him?” Jeremy asks. “Just for a little bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. What do you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, just…” He goes even quieter. “I don’t wanna think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She carefully extracts herself out from underneath him and fetches a cushion out of his closet, setting it on the floor in the middle of the room. “Come kneel for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Jeremy gets up as well, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He sits there for a moment, eyes blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeremy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks back into awareness. “Yes, ma’am.” Jeremy stands, slides off his pajama bottoms, and kneels on the cushion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to use the usual system, but I want you to say ‘purple’ when you feel better and want to be done. Does that sound okay?” Jack asks, stroking his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy’s stare goes blank again as Jack grabs a couple more things out of the closet. She won’t do anything too intense, not while he’s like this. She takes the first item and winds the silk around his face, tying it off as a blindfold. The arm binder is next, gently folded and laced up to hold his arms behind his back. Once he’s bound, she crouches in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to get you off or anything?” she asks. Jeremy shakes his head no. “Okay. Just want to sit here for a bit?” He nods. “Alright. I’ll be on the bed if you need anything.” Another nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stays kneeling there for the better part of an hour, silent, unmoving. At the hour mark, Jack texts Gavin to bring some water and a snack, quietly accepting it when he does. At the hour and a half mark, Jeremy hoarsely whispers, “Purple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s off the bed in an instant, slowly undoing the binder and blindfold. She helps him stand and put his pajamas back on, rubbing his arms to relax them as she leads him back onto the bed. Once sitting, accepts a water bottle and lets her feed him pieces of fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy nods. “Yeah. Had time to not think. Had time to think, too.” A beat of silence. “Fuck him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need him,” he says, snuggling into Jack and laying his head on her chest. “I don’t need him when I have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiles and kisses the top of his head.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Burnplay (Jack/Michael)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo<br/>Characters: Michael Jones, Jack Pattillo<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Cigarettes, Smoking, Burn Kink, Burning, References to Self Harm, Discussion of Boundaries Hand Jobs, Shotgunning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael’s halfway through his second cigarette when Jack joins him on the roof. He’s just taking in the view of the city, their city, and then there’s a hand in front of his face. He passes her the cig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit’s bad for you,” she says before taking a long drag, holding it in a second and blowing it away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hands it back and he taps the ashes off. “Any reason you’re up here this late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael takes another drag. “Thinking. About everything. And nothing, I guess. Just… hanging out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pass the cigarette back and forth in silence until it’s almost gone. Michael takes the butt and presses it to his wrist, right next to an almost identical burn and a litter of scars. He hisses at the initial contact, moaning as it goes out and the sensation fades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael!” Jack exclaims, snatching the extinguished butt from him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Jack,” he says, taking her hand and resting it on his jean-clad erection “You can do it, too. To me, I mean. If you want to.” They sit in silence for a minute. “It’s fucked up, I know, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the lighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrambles to get it out of his pocket, handing it to her as she gets another cigarette from the pack on the ground. He takes off his clothes and she lights it. When he’s naked, she takes a good long look at his body. His torso and thighs are covered in burn scars, dots, patterns, lines, you name it. Sure, Jack and Michael don’t fuck often, but surely it hasn’t been that long - has it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” she demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myself, mostly. Sometimes others. No one else here will do it. It’s… addicting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. “Positive. I know it’s crazy, but I’m not… I don’t…” He groans and rubs a hand down his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not crazy. I don’t need to go to the looney bin or anything for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack still looks wary. “Okay.” She eyes him again. “Rules?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Not too high on my chest. Don’t, like, dig it in or anything. Oh and no touching anything super sensitive. Just regular skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” She takes one drag of the lit cigarette, blowing out the smoke before holding the cig above Michael’s thigh. “Can I do a test one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Michael shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever so gently, she touches the lit end to his thigh. He hisses at the contact but tells her to keep going. She presses down a little harder, slowly increasing the pressure until he tells her to stop. He moans when she pulls it away, even more blood rushing to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a better idea of his limits, she taps the ash off. Michel lays down and she burns him again, this time drawing a line down his thigh. Michael makes pretty sounds at the blend of pleasure and pain and it only encourages her. She adds to the scarred paintings on his skin, drawing spirals and flowers and even an attempt at the crew logo. She does her best to avoid hitting any body hair, but Michael is surprisingly smooth and it proves a nonissue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one final test of boundaries, Jack draws a line from the top of his stomach to his groin, going slow and inching her way closer and closer to his dick until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, stop,” Michael gasps. She pulls the cigarette away as his hips buck up. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sticks the cigarette in her mouth, swinging out leg over Michael’s to kneel over him. He sits up, resting his hands on her waist as she takes one final drag. She leans in and kisses him, flicking the butt away and blowing the smoke into his mouth. Her fingers wrap around his cock, stroking it firmly. He blows smoke out with his moan but doesn’t stop kissing her as she jacks him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a slow affair, between the buildup from the burns and Jack’s knowing hand, and Michael comes quick and messy over it. She brings her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Michael sits there, panting. “We should, uh, we should do that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jack says. “But you should quit smoking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael grins. “Not a chance.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Public Sex (Michael/Gavin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Michael Jones/Gavin Free<br/>Characters: Michael Jones, Gavin Free<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Former Prostitute Michael Jones, Sex Clubs, Mentions of Past Abuse, Public Sex, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Voyeurism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael takes Gavin to his favorite club. It’s a place his richer clients used to take him sometimes, he explains, to show off or play with their toy where others could see with less of a risk. Honestly, he’s surprised they let him in, even after the countless times he’d been there. He’s not surprised, however, that Gavin’s never been to anything of the sort, despite the debauchery the crew gets up to.</p><p>He decides they won’t do anything too extreme the first time they go. The first time Michael had gone with a client, he’d been paid to participate in a public flogging. He shudders at the memory. </p><p>Instead, he pulls Gavin over to a couch against a wall. “We’re going to sit here and you’re going to ride me. Sound good?”</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Gavin says enthusiastically. He strips out of his shorts and the skin-tight crop top Michael dressed him in and Michael undoes his jeans enough to get his cock out. Gavin climbs into his lap, pulling out the small plug he’d put in earlier and sinking down onto Michael.</p><p>He doesn’t ride him so much as he warms him at first, and Michael’s okay with that. It’s comfortable, Gavin leaning forward against his chest, head on his shoulder as they talk about nothing in particular.</p><p>They stay like that until someone familiar approaches them. Michael breathes a sigh of relief when he recognizes the guy as someone he used to walk corners with sometimes and not a client. They chat for a bit too, catching up, pointedly ignoring Gavin.</p><p>And then Gavin gets squirmy.</p><p>He whines, wiggling his hips a little, trying to get Michael’s attention. He’s loathe to admit it’s working.</p><p>The guy laughs. “I think I’ll let you go, Jones. Looks like someone’s getting desperate. Maybe he can put on a little show for us?</p><p>“Gav?” Michael asks.</p><p>“M’kay.”</p><p>Gavin starts to ride Michael proper, rotating his hips in slow, even movements. It’s good, obviously, and of course, Michael loves his ass, but there’s something about Michael calling the shots at the club for once that makes it feel better. He’s not being used. He’s not being paid. He’s there because he wants to be, with someone he likes.</p><p>He doesn’t give any directions, simply lets Gavin do his thing as Michael just sits there and <em> feels. </em> After all, Gavin’s sluttier than Michael ever was and loves to show himself off.</p><p>After a few minutes, Michael wraps his hand around Gavin’s cock, letting the lad buck into it as he bounces in Michael’s lap. Gavin’s hole tightens with each stroke and it’s enough to get both coming with twin moans.</p><p>They sit there in comfortable silence until Michael gets uncomfortable. He nudges Gavin off his lap to redress.</p><p>As they’re walking to the car, Gavin squeezes Michael’s hand. “I really liked that. Can we do it again?” </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Lingerie (Jack/Geoff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo, Geoff Ramsey<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew Lingerie, Crotchless Panties, Lap Dances, Vaginal Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geoff doesn’t see his wife like this very often. It’s a true shame, really, but who can blame them when they have a crew to run and three beautiful boys begging for his and Jack’s attention. Jack, however, ever the smart one, had set aside a night just for them, sternly telling the lads to fuck off for the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how Geoff finds himself sitting on the end of their bed, his beautiful wife in front of him wearing Fakes-green lingerie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geoff watches in awe, in love, as she dances for him. Her hips sway enticingly as she moves closer to him and Geoff reaches out to grab them, sliding up her waist. She straddles his lap and his hands reach her breasts, feeling and squeezing them through her bralette. She moans softly when he punches her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grinds down onto Geoff’s clothed hard-on, twisting her hips until he can’t take it anymore. “Jack, baby, please,” he whines. She stands for a second, just long enough for Geoff to wriggle out of his clothes, and then she’s back in his lap, sinking down onto his cock through the slit in her lace panties. He holds her hips firmly as she rides him, rocking her back and forth. Jack runs her hands over his chest, up to his neck, and into his hair, playing and pulling as he guides her movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d almost forgotten how good her pussy feels, having spent so much time in the lads’ asses lately. The all-encompassing tightness has him groaning as he pulls her down harder onto his cock and bucks up into her. The texture of her inner walls, combined with the warm, wet heat has him closer than he’d like to be so he grabs one of her wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself for me, baby,” he says, guiding her hand down to her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rubs at it through the lace as she continues to ride him, lets him guide her, her moans getting shorter and higher as his thrusts meet her bounces. Geoff buries his face in Jack’s chest, letting her breasts smother him a little before taking a nipple into his mouth. Jack cries out, convulsing around him as she comes. He doesn’t stop, working the nipple until he decides it’s had enough and switches to the other. A particularly hard bite to it has her coming again, this time dragging him along with her. He pulls her hips down hard as he fills her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geoff stands, taking Jack with him before setting her on the bed. He strips her out of her lingerie and grabs his discarded t-shirt to clean her up. She scoots up the bed and lays down, opening her arms so he can cuddle up to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geoff loves his crew and the lads, swears on his life that he does, but crew and lads be damned, Geoff fucking loves his wife.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Praise Kink (Jack/Jeremy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Jack Pattillo/Jeremy Dooley<br/>Characters: Jack Pattillo, Jeremy Dooley<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Praise Kink, Masturbation, Coming Untouched</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There you go, Jeremy, jerk yourself off for me nice and slow.” Jack watches him intently, Jeremy kneeling on the floor before where she sits on the end of his bed. “Fuck, that’s so hot. You’re going to make me come just from watching you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true, she’ll admit. The sounds and involuntary movements that come with praising Jeremy are beautiful, enough to turn her on and keep her that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeremy keens as he does things with his hand that get him close, looking up at Jack with pleading eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles down at him. “Good boy, Jeremy. Come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does, a rope of come splashing up onto his chin as he cries out. Jack’s own pussy twitches at the sight as she comes untouched, still clothed. Jeremy slumps forward a little, catching his breath. Jack pets his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was wonderful, honey. You’re so good for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dick twitches futilely in interest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Stuck In Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free<br/>Characters: Jeremy Dooley, Gavin Free, Michael Jones<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Stuck in Wall, Anal Sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy is furious. He can’t see Gavin, only his own bedroom, but he can still hear the laughter coming from Gavin’s room through the goddamn wall he’s stuck in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so fucking stupid, Gav,” he complains. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. Geoff is gonna be pissed at the property damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it was brilliant!” Gavin replies. Jeremy groans and there’s a beat of silence. “Can I fuck you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Gavin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… you’re here, and your ass is here, and I’m here… can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy sighs. “Fine, whatever. But you’re going to help me after, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll help you alright,” Gavin says cheekily. Jeremy growls at him. “Yeah, sure, I will. Hold on a tuck.” There’s some shuffling behind Jeremy and then his pants are being pulled down. “Right, okay. You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it, Gavin,” he says with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin makes a small sound of glee. There’s a faint click of a lube bottle before two fingers prod at Jeremy’s hole. They push in, wriggling and scissoring until Gavin decides he’s ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucks into Jeremy with no further deliberation. Jeremy can feel his eagerness in the quick snaps of his hips. It feels good, even with the odd circumstances, and after a minute Gavin does wrap his hand around Jeremy’s cock, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Gav, c’mon,” Jeremy begs, trying to push back onto Gavin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit,” Gavin says quietly. “Come for me, J, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy does, spilling into Gavin’s hand as Gavin slams into him one last time, hot seed flooding him. Gavin pulls out, patting Jeremy’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jeremy. That was bloody fantastic.” There’s a shuffle and then, “hey, boi! Want a go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good,” comes Michael’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all the effort I went through to get this?” Jeremy can hear the pout in Gavin’s voice and he sees red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Effort?” he yells. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned </span>
  </em>
  <span>this?” Jeremy tries in vain to wiggle out of the wall. “Gavin Free, when I get out of here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin and Michael are cackling at him. Enraged, Jeremy braces himself and slams his elbows back into the drywall. The hole crumbles more around him, freeing him. He pulls up his jeans and turns around. “You’re dead, Free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin flees. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Free Day - Spitroasting (Gavin/Michael/Ray)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Gavin Free/Michael Jones/Ray Narvaez Jr<br/>Characters: Ray Narvaez Jr, Gavin Free, Michael Jones<br/>Tags: Fake AH Crew, Panty Kink, Spitroasting, Face Fucking, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Ray gets to the Los Santos penthouse and lets himself in, the place is empty. It’s not wholly unusual for a Friday night, but it does make it easier to steal and change into a pair of Michael’s red lace panties and lounge in Gavin’s gold-sheeted bed playing games on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only has to wait about an hour before voices fill the apartment. He hears Geoff and Jack say their goodnights before their bedroom door closes and then Gavin and Michael stumble into the room. They’re giggling and sloppily making out. They don’t notice Ray until Michael’s about to shove Gavin down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lads freeze, taking him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Gavin whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those mine?” Michael asks, staring at the panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray sets his phone aside, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey,” he says lamely. The lads burst into huge grins, crowding onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael hugs him and Gavin gives him a big kiss on the cheek. “I can’t believe you came so soon! We missed you so much. Did you like our video? Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> our video? Did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gavin,” Michael cuts him off. Gavin blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray just chuckles. “I missed you guys too. Yes, I got it, and hell yeah I liked it.” He strokes Gavin’s cheek. “You guys are so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray pulls Gavin in for a kiss, immediately swiping his tongue across Gavin’s lips to deepen it. Gavin responds eagerly, letting Ray explore his mouth as he runs his hands over Ray’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, Michael pulls them apart. “Alright, come on.” Ray turns to look at him. He’s completely naked now, slowly stroking himself. “Get naked, Gav.” Michael’s eyes flick down to Ray’s - Michael’s - panties again. “You keep those on,” he orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Ray says on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin strips down during their exchange, revealing his own pair of green panties. He slips out of those with a teasing wiggle of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go ahead and fuck his mouth, Gav?” Michael asks, guiding Ray onto his hands and knees. “I’m going to reacquaint myself with this pretty ass.” He slaps the ass in question and Ray yelps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gavin takes advantage of his open mouth, pushing his cock in. Ray sucks on it right away, reveling in the forgotten but familiar feel of Gavin’s cock in his mouth. Gavin doesn’t move, letting Ray set his own pace while Michael pulls Ray’s panties to the side to push two lubed fingers into his ass. Ray moans, pushing back onto them. All too soon, Michael pulls them out. Ray whines at the loss but it’s quickly replaced with Michael’s cock, sliding in without resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Ray, so tight,” Michael groans. He fucks Ray hard, thrusts pushing him forward onto Gavin’s cock. “Missed this ass. Missed you, shit.” He digs his nails into lace-clad cheeks, pushing and pulling Ray between both cocks inside him. “How’s his mouth feel? Good as I remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Gavin says, starting to fuck Ray’s face and trying to match Michael’s movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray loses himself in the sensations. He issued this, missed them, is so glad he came to visit. He lets them fuck him from both ends until they’re satisfied, until he comes untouched and they fill his mouth and ass with their own come. He swallows Gavin’s and lets Michael clean the mess he left before Ray is stripped of his now come-stained panties and the three of them can cuddle together like they used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s comfortable, feels safe and warm and familiar as they talk and catch up. They talk for hours, until the sun is starting to come up, before they finally drift off to sleep, tangled together just like old times.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>